The present invention relates to kits for performing a medical procedure.
Many medical procedures, particularly regional anesthesia procedures, require skin preparation with an antiseptic solution prior to initiation of the insertion of various needles or catheters into the patient. The components of kits for such procedures can be segregated into those for the prepping part of the procedure and those for the invasive part of the procedure. Examples of such kits are spinal anesthesia trays or percutaneous cardiovascular catheter insertion trays.
It is desirable to isolate the prepping components of such kits from the procedural components in order that the procedural components are not inadvertently contaminated during prepping of the patient. In the past, double-deck trays have been used with the prepping tray being seated over the procedural tray. However, this configuration has proved inconvenient since the prepping tray must be removed to inspect the procedural tray to verify that all procedural components are present and ready for use.